


Supreme Leader Knows Best

by kingkitten



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Foot Fetish, Forced Orgasm, Multi, Office Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Submissive Armitage Hux, Submissive Kylo Ren, Throne Sex, dom reader, supreme leader au, supreme leader reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkitten/pseuds/kingkitten
Summary: This would be your first meeting with Ren and Hux. Your identity had remained hidden after you became Supreme Leader, that was the way you had wanted it. You wore full black robes, complete with a flowing cape. You had also had a helmet made, much like Commander Ren’s, because controlling the First Order would be much easier if only a select few knew you were a woman. Disrespect would not be tolerated but if you punished every idiot, well, you wouldn’t have anyone to run your fleet.You felt the ship dock and you took a deep breath. Showtime.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader, Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Supreme Leader Knows Best

Patricide. The only thing your new Commander and General had in common. You wondered why they didn’t get along better. A smaller part of you also wondered if you’d have to discipline them if they tried to act up and rear those murderous tendencies your way. You skimmed through their photos appearing on your holopad. You had heard of them before everything had gone down, but you found yourself studying up on their bios, if only for the calmness the routine brought. Or because those Hux’s clean-shaven face and Ren’s aquiline nose were more than easy on the eyes. One or the other.

_This will be fun._

“Entering the loading bay, Supreme Leader,” one of the Praetorian guards alerted you.

This would be your first meeting with them. After you had killed Snoke, word had spread fast but you had made sure that your identity didn’t get out. You paid whom you needed to, and killed whoever wouldn’t take the money. It was integral that your identity had remained hidden after becoming Supreme Leader.

You wore full black robes and commissioned a special helmet with a vocoder to ensure your anonymity. You weren’t scared of what your followers would think if they knew you were a woman. It was to your advantage that no one knew, especially not your enemies. You had enough firepower behind you to raze down any opponent but it was a waste of time. It would be much easier and more cost and time-efficient if only a select few knew your identity. Disrespect within your ranks would not be tolerated either, after all, if you eliminated every idiot, you wouldn’t have anyone to run your fleet.

The hydraulic hiss of the landing mechanisms pulled you from your musing. You took a deep breath. Showtime.

You stepped out onto the ramp, as your guards fell into formation around you. You walked forward seeing the commander and general waiting to greet you.

Their eyes drank in your ambiguous figure; a shadow of black bleeding into the sea of red guards around you. A smirk found its way to your face.

“Commander; General,” you greeted in a modulated voice.

“Supreme Leader,” they said in unison.

“Show me to the throne room, would you?”

\---

You lounged on the cool …steel throne, as the air crackled with nervous energy. Ren and Hux stood erect before you waiting for you to speak, to do anything, really. You let the silence thicken the intensity of the room before you pulled your helmet from your head. Your hair spilling in cascades down your shoulders. Your eyes finally meeting theirs. Your lips pursed to keep from smirking. A waiting game to see who would crack first. Hux gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing and you pounced on it. His thoughts dripping from him like a freshly bitten peach. 

_Kriffing maker._

He would be quite delicious, you thought. 

You observed the force user opposite of him. 

Ren's mind was quieter, for now. His dark brown eyes piercing into you as you stared back at him. He knew you wanted in, wanted to hear what he was thinking about you, _and you knew he was._

“Now then, let’s go over the new arrangements to be made,” you said, crossing your legs and getting comfortable.

Hux was the first to speak.

“We’ve prepared some precursor procedures, although this is an extremely novel situation.”

“I see. Having a woman as your Supreme Leader?” You teased him but kept a plain face.

“No-no of course not, it’s just- just having a new Supreme Leader. Everything’s happened so fast,” he stammered.

He was a good 20 feet from you and you could still see the red tinging the tips of his ears. You licked your lips.

“Well, you both seem like smart boys, you’ll figure it out.”

It seemed the Commander was not as fond of your jests. Kylo let out a growl and activated his lightsaber.

He started charging towards you and you just clucked your tongue. With a swish of your hand, you deactivated the saber and tossed it aside then picked the force user up by his neck.

“This just will not do,” you sighed getting up and walking down to where the men stood.

You could feel the nervous energy absolutely shooting off of Hux, though he stood still as a board. Kylo, on the other hand, was gritting his teeth and seething.

You smiled seeing the large raging man incapacitated.

“So you’re the fun one,” you said, still not relinquishing the hold on him.

“You get riled up so easily, so easily excitable,” you exclaimed.

“Did you want to show off? Show me how powerful you are? Show me how easily you could dominate the woman who took your spot on the throne?”

His hands were balled up in fists by his sides and his face was going red as he struggled for breath.

“I bet nobody ever challenges you; puts you in your place…filthy boy,” you continued.

Big fat angry tears began to well up in his eyes and you loosened your grip. He gasped a ragged breath as though he didn’t want to admit how much he needed air. You tightened your grip again, the toes of his boots barely skimming the ground.

“What do you say Kylo, aren’t you going to thank me?”

His eyes were hot coals burning into your own and you just smiled back at him.

“Thank you, Supreme Leader,” he grit out.

“Perfect,” you said, dropping him to the ground and turning back on your heel to your throne.

When you sat down, Hux’s face was beet red and Ren was still trying to take deep breaths without showing how much you had affected him.

“Now, let’s talk business. Hux, fetch me a holopad, would you please?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope you liked it, I'm already working on a spicy second chapter ;)


End file.
